


Dancing Around

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: I know this is an odd pairing, but give it a try?Review so I know if I should continue.





	Dancing Around

**Author's Note:**

> When Anneka left I noticed Neil and Emma walking down to them holding hands and this just kind of popped into my mind. I may continue..Let me know your thoughts.

The moment it was announced that Anneka and Kevin were the second pair to leave strictly come dancing Neil instinctively slipped his hand into Emma’s. The look of shock didn’t go unnoticed from her face, but she let their fingers intertwine with each other’s as the couples made their way down the stairs to hug the retreating pair. She would certainly miss the woman who came to be one of her closest friends on the show, but she was grateful that she was left to dance another day.

Emma squeezed Neil’s hand softly as they entered the camera’s view. She let his hand slip from hers and was surprised at how sad she was without the warmth. Taking a deep breath she walked around the group to give her friend a hug. Pulling back she smiled at Neil’s presence behind her. His hand resting on the small of her back. It was a welcomed feeling, but she knew her small little bubble would burst soon enough so she decided to just revel in what she had at that moment.

The cameras cut and now it was interview time. She looked around the room to find Anton, smiling when she noticed him talking to Neil and Alex over by the judges table. She bit her lip softly as she made her way over to them”Hey Guys” she said landing in between Neil and Anton. Neil’s hand automatically brushing against hers softly holding her fingers for a second before letting go. An act that didn’t go unnoticed by Anton, but he decided not to say a word.

“I’m so glad we made it through, but I really am going to miss Anneka” Alex spoke looking around at the group. Emma modded”she was such a fun spirit, she will be missed” she said softly hearing someone holler over to them”I guess it’s our turn” Emma laughed linking her fingers with Anton’s”we’ll see you both in a bit” she said smiling as she gave Neil one last look before turning to head toward the cameras to give their interviews about Anneka leaving and the upcoming week.

The evening went by quickly with multiple interviews and a lot of laughing and carrying on from the pair, but Emma just couldn’t shake the feelings she had when Neil had held her hand. It sounded silly and probably stupid, but she wanted to hold his hand again. She wasn’t regretting being paired with Anton, but she wondered how she’d of been able to handle these feelings if she had been paired with Neil. 

She jumped slightly when she felt Anton wrap an arm around her waist. He laughed softly”Go talk to him” he commented and smirked at her growing eyes”I’m not as oblivious as you’d think” Anton smiled”He likes you too” he commented putting a hand on the small of her back kind of giving her a small push. Emma bit her lip softly”I don’t know what you’re talking about” she squeaked out earning an eye roll from Anton”Yeah,Sure, But you’ll regret it” he promised softly leaving her to think about what she wanted to do.


End file.
